helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Michael
|episode count = 8 |referenced = |relationships = Sister Agnes - Daughter / Wife Sister Anne - Daughter / Wife Sister Amy - Daughter |status = Deceased |day of death = Day 10,958 |manner of death = Decapitation |gender = Male |groups = Cult Immortals Ilaria Corporation |cast = Steven Weber }} Brother Michael is a charming, charismatic leader of a cult located on the island of Saint Germain. He leads a simple life and appears to care about the people he preaches to. However he has a dark side, and is a geneticist, grafting branches of different fruit trees to make them more resilient to weather, insects, etc. He knows about the disease and does not seem to care that it is inside and outside of the Abbey. It is revealed in M. Domestica that Brother Michael mates with his daughters on their 20th birthday to produce another daughter (hoping to produce an immortal child through condensation of his bloodline). Biography 'Early Life' Year 1601 Michael (who appears to be a lord at the time) falls in love with a working class girl, unfortunately she does not love him back, but his friend instead. One night when they fall asleep Michael finds them together and in a fit of rage traps them in the house and burns it down with them still inside, showing his ruthlessness for the first time. 'St. Germain' Day 1 Brother Michael welcomes the CDC to the island and promises to help the CDC contain the outbreak of the Virus. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 It is revealed that Brother Michael is an Immortal and that he hides his silver eyes through the use of dye injected into his corneas (how often he must do that is unknown), he later kills Agnes. Day 7 It is revealed that Brother Michael is a rogue immortal who has been working on an alternative way to curb the human population (by making most males infertile with only a few that are actually capable of fertilising a female). According to Durrant he has had success in experimental trials with apples. Later in the day he undergoes a 'pruning' of the cult population by giving them a fake 'vaccine' (which is in actual fact a deadly paralytic). Day 8 Brother Michael states how the "pruning" of the cult is necessary however the children are the hardest as their hands are so small. Brother Michael seems happy to know that Sister Amy has rethought her "services" to him, however he discovers it was a ruse to lower his guard. He is then thrown into the oubliette, where he is sealed into a tomb. He yells at Sister Amy telling her she will become dust and he will rise an walk upon that dust. 'Thirty Years Later' Day 10,958 After banging on the sides of the oubliette, Brother Michael sees Julia Walker as his "rescuer" from his imprisonment. Julia tells him she came looking for him 30 years ago and needs his help now: she's looking for a child whose stem cells can stop the disease currently affecting Immortals. Brother Michael tells her that the child haunted him during his imprisonment and symbolized his failure but swears he'll show her where "it" is. Going to a cliff Brother Michael tries to throw Julia off, saying it is better to be in hiding from the other Immortals. Just as he's about to stomp on her feet, his head is cut of from his body. Family Tree Small part of the Family Tree visualized: Mothers: Note: This list is not complete. E.g. there was Annabelle (17 children, after the 1st purge) and Alice (22 children, after the 2nd purge). Missing parts are marked with "..." Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Immortals